A Family's Alphabet
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: With Blaze's birth, the Andersons wintessed the birth of the fourth generation of their family. Four generations, more than enough to create an alphabet.


_Hello guys!_

_This story is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series are so great, I wanted to make something about it !_

_On the 20th of November 2013, the Andersons season 3 celebrated its first birthday and I wanted to celebrate it in my own way :)_

_Summary: With Blaze's birth, the Andersons wintessed the birth of the fourth generation of their family. Four generations, more than enough to create an alphabet._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family which belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade._

**A Family's Alphabet**

_A is for Anderson_

When Mark and Fiona arrived in Desidereta Valley, they were far from knowing that they would be the founders of a huge clan, whose name would be respected and loved. All they wanted was to live an average life, with a house, a cat or a dog, one or two kids. Fate gifted them with four bundles of joy who would give ther family name a powerful meaning.

_B is for Blaze_

When Andrew Franchesco learnt that Caryl Anderson gave birth to her child, he called her to congratulate her and to ask about her health and the child's. When she told him that she named her son Blaze after his own baby boy, for the first time since he was obliged to leave Belladonna Cove and his little angel, he cried.

_C is for Christmas_

The Andersons were the one who brought with them the Christmas customs in Desidereta Valley. Since this day, all the little kids know the joy of cookies and presents under the tree. And the joy of having Santa Claus peeing in their toilets.

_D is for Desidereta Valley_

Desidereta Valley was nicknamed the Valley of Dreams. It was big enough to be near shops, but also not too invaded by buildings. For Mark and Fiona, it was the perfect place to start their married life.

_E is for Evidence_

Aaron was shy with women. And his fortune aspiration did not help. All he wanted was to live easily and girls thought he was annoying with his constant will earning money. Then he met Caryl, a fortune aspiration. She was going to be his wife, the mother of his child. She was his soulmate, his evidence. It could not be any clearer in his mind.

_F is for Family_

Fiona, the female founder of the Anderson clan, was a family sim. Being pregnant, raising kids, it felt so obvious and so natural for her. Her granddaughter, the romance sim Gabriella, can't help but disagree. But she'll do her duty as an Anderson: to give the clan at least one child who has her blood. No matter how much this pregnancy feels like Hell for her.

_G is for Grim Reaper_

The Grim Reaper knows everyone, every sim on earth. He knows one so well, soul and body, that he even had a boy by her, in Strangetown. So of course, he knows about the Andersons. And he hates them. Because whenever one of them dies of non-natural causes, they always manage to save him or bring him back. For a short moment at least.

_H is for Hero_

Scott, still weak because of the lightening that struck him, got up and embraced Melissa, who had just saved him from the Grim Reaper.

' You're my hero, Melissa! ' He said

He gave her the most passionate kiss she ever had in her whole life.

_I is for Isolated_

She was surrounded by her family. She always had been surrounded by her family. Before her demise and after she came back to life. They all loved her. And yet, Arianna Anderson never felt as lonely and isolated as she lived her life far away from Tyler Collins.

_L is for Love_

Arianna knew that what she was doing could tear her family apart. That she should be ashamed. But she was not. For her, sleeping with Tyler was not an act of adultery. It was an act of love. Because she never stopped loving him, despite her feelings for Jim. She was his and he was hers, until the end of time, no matter what.

_M is for Motherhood_

With such a wealthy and respected clan, the Andersons had trapped themselves into rules. They were to set an example to society. Every woman of the Anderson clan had to have a least one child. Arianna already had Mia, fathered by her husband, Jim. She wanted to have another baby. The clan would be overjoyed. Arianna would obey the rules of motherhood. But they never said anything about having a child by a man who was not her husband.

_N is for Nanny_

' We should fire this nanny! She has stolen our simoleons again! ' Mark complained as he saw that his simeleons tree had been harvested.

_O is for Original_

In such a huge family, to be remember, you had to be original, to bring something new. Lore knew that her name would be remembered for her character and not just for Josh and Rishell's daughter. After all, she was the first of her clan to check out girls and feel attracted by them.

_P is for Pets_

' Look Jim! Chica had puppies! ' Arianna said, thrilled.

The couple knew they would not be able to take care of so many pets. But the Andersons were pet lovers. They would not let these babies leaving the clan.

_Q is for Questions_

Madness never occurred in the Andersons clan, so when Samantha started to show signs of it by being as mean as possible to her husband for no reason, her family could not help but bringing the question of the origin of this curse.

_R is for Record Breaker_

When Samantha Anderson arrived at the end of her third pregnancy, she thought that four kids were more than enough. Four children, just like her mother. But when she felt the pains coming back after giving birth to Isabella, she knew that she was meant to be the baby record breaker of her family. She did not complain though. She finally gave Nawwaf the son he craved. He loved his daughters but he also dreamt of having a boy to whom he would teach fishing, play football with. She finally gave a son to him. His joy made him look so radiant!

' I would not mind being pregnant again. ' Samantha thought as she saw Nawwaf holding Mason

Because seeing Nawwaf happy was what made Samatha feel whole and complete.

_S is for Shop_

Running a business was hard. Being an adoptive father was hard. But Bigfoot did not complain. Being the boss of a shop was his dream. If Scott and Melissa had been too afraid to talk to him, he'd be still hidden in the mountains. They gave him ther friendship and that present had turned into the realization of a lifetime wish.

_T is for Twins_

The Andersons were known for many things. And one of them was their ability to have twins. Fiona had twins, Melissa had twins, Samantha had two sets of twins! The Andersons were invading the city and in a near future, every citizen of Desidereta Valley would be linked to one of them.

_U is for University_

The headmaster watched Lore as she left his room, becoming an official student of Sim State.

' An Anderson again?! How many kids do they have?! '

_V is for Vagina_

They had made love all night long. They had made love several times since their arrival in town. And yet, no signs of pregnancy.

' Do I have a broken vagina or what?! ' Fiona thought angrily.

_W is for Witchcraft_

When people speak of the Andersons and witchcraft, they all think of Rishell Anderson, Josh's widow, the evil witch. Everyone knows about Rishell. But almost no one remembers that her mother-in-law, Fiona, was a witch once. Because, unlike her, she quitted witchcraft when she felt it was changing who she was too much.

_X is for Xylophone_

' Look at her! She's so cute! ' Fiona said as she was watching over Melissa

The little toddler was having fun with her xylophone.

' Of course she is! Just look at her mother! ' Mark replied as he kissed her hand.

_Y is for YOLO!_

Tyler felt a bit guilty and ashamed as he thought of Brooke, his girlfriend. He was dating her. But he was also sleeping with her aunt. But as he thought of Arianna, of what they were for each other, her beautiful blue eyes, her perfect body, his pleasure aspiration came rushing by.

' Screw that! You only live once! ' He thought before making love to the married Anderson

_Z is for Zombie_

Being a zombie was painful. Josh wished he was still dead. Walking was painful, speaking was painful, life itself became painful. But seeing his children weeping tears of joy as they realized that he was with them once again made him forget about his sufferings.

**The End**


End file.
